


It Just Takes 3 Simple Words

by orphan_account



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, nayuta being a tsun tsun, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Singing has always been Ren's passion, ever since that day he stood looking up at the stage,  taking in each tone that rang in his ears. His eyes had been wide with wonder. Somehow, it felt magical.And he came to the realisation that he was glad that he had met Nayuta-kun through music…
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	It Just Takes 3 Simple Words

When was the last time Ren saw Nayuta-kun? 

It’s strange. Ren missed him after a mere one week where they had not met or interacted and he doesn't even know why. He had been spending a lot of time with Nayuta-kun after they moved to Tokyo, from regular vocal practice sessions to even study sessions, as they both studied law and took many classes and lectures together. Nayuta-kun had taught him so much, even though it hadn’t really been that long since they became close. Ever since that day when he stretched out his arm and gave Ren the stage, when he taught Ren that the stage was his… 

His if he was determined enough.

Well, the friendship did seem a little one sided at first glance. But Ren could tell Nayuta-kun cared. He used to be so… distant. The friend he enjoyed being with but didn’t quite know how to keep company. Since the very start, Nayuta's pushed himself hard in every way. He was always dissatisfied with himself, like there was somehow something lacking in his amazing vocals. But he trusted him. Ever since the day they stood on that DesFes stage together, ever since the move to Tokyo, they've only grown closer, and he's grown fonder of him ever since. Each time they spent time together, Ren can’t help but smile and wish that time passed slower.

Well, though Nayuta-kun may be seen as overwhelming and a little rude, he’s as human as anyone else. He could see the sweet and caring side of Nayuta-kun even though he’s also demanding, of himself and everyone around him. But, it’s just who he is. And Ren thinks he’s perfect, just this way. 

_He’s cute isn’t he?_ Ren sighed, before his eyes widened.

_E-Eh, wait, what did I just say?_

_Ah… That sounded weird. As if I like him or something. No way though… Even if he does make my heart skip a beat when I see him, its just admiration… Right?_

_Hang on, what am I even saying..?_

…

Ren likes Nayuta-kun. Doesn’t that explain all those feelings he felt on stage for him? The way he feels light headed and flustered whenever Nayuta-kun was around him?

Coming to that realisation, he made up his mind. Ren sang Nayuta-kun “Starting Over” over a year ago for him for a reason, didn’t he? Guess he never really thought about it… huh?

_I really do like Nayuta-kun, don't I? I want nothing but the best for him._

Pulling his phone from his pocket with the intention of calling Nayuta-kun, Ren hesitated, then put it back. 

It was something he needed to do in person. 

He looked up at the clock. It was late, around 11pm, way past his usual bedtime, but his determination to get this done as soon as possible before he backed out of it the next day drove all sleepiness out of his head.

He pulled on his coat on before dashing out the door and down the street. How far was the Gyroaxia sharehouse from the Argonavis sharehouse again? It didn’t really matter. He just needed to tell Nayuta-kun how he felt. How he has felt for a while. What he wants…

Him?

Yeah, he wants Nayuta-kun. Ren wants Nayuta-kun to be his boyfriend and he wants him to learn to love himself like how he loves him. 

"I love Nayuta-kun.” The words resounding in his head felt foreign, but had a strange comforting energy to it. 

——————

Ren panted like he had just ran a 10 mile marathon when he reached the front door of Gyroaxia’s sharehouse. Impulsively, he pushed the buzzer before he could give in to the nervousness he felt building up and book it back to the Argonavis sharehouse. He was on the verge of tears and wondering why on earth he decided to do this when the door swung open to, as usual, a scowling Nayuta. Ren's mind completely blanked out and he did the first thing on impulse - practically throwing himself onto Nayuta and hugging him tightly while the tears finally flowed.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ren braced himself for Nayuta-kun to shove him away in annoyance. However, surprisingly, Nayuta-kun didn’t push him back.

Not when Nayuta-kun could feel the warm tears falling onto his shoulder and the sobs raking the blue-haired vocalist’s body that was against him.

“T- Tch… Nanahoshi- What’s the matter now?” Nayuta-kun's gruff voice was fierce… Fiercely reassuring. Fiercely… Protective.

“It’s weird… And I get it if you don’t want to be my friend b- but… but…” Ren's confidence was suddenly gone, reduced to ashes as he made a fool of himself in front of his crush, being flustered and openly sobbing like a child.

_Why did I even think this would be a good idea? Why?_

Suddenly, Nayuta-kun aggressively wrapped his arms around him, returning the hug, much to Ren's surprise. Pulling Ren into the sharehouse, he closed the door behind them. 

Ren’s voice was quivering as he tried to form the words.

“I lov-“ He was abruptly cut off when he realised Nayuta-kun’s face was inches from his, a piercing gaze in his eyes directed to his own. Something intense lit up in his eyes. Realisation, mixed with something else… a fiery passion?

One moment, their gazes were fixated into each other’s eyes, with Ren’s heart rate rising at an alarming speed. And in the next moment, Nayuta-kun's lips pressed onto Ren's. 

The world disappeared around them as both of them melted into the kiss, with Ren’s hands gripping onto Nayuta’s shoulders and one of Nayuta’s arms tightening his grip around Ren’s waist, while his other hand came up and cupped Ren’s soft, warm (and blushing) cheek, pulling him deeper into the slow, gentle, yet intense kiss. 

Ren hadn't really needed to worry… That was all he had to say, huh?

As they pulled apart, Nayuta-kun released his grip from around Ren's waist. Ren took in deep breaths to catch his breath and calm his racing heart, which felt like it was getting pulled out of his chest. The two stood in the dark hallway, still looking at each other in silence, minds processing what had just happened. _(yes they had their first kiss in the dark because they are gay)_

“Ren…” Nayuta-kun muttered, with slight tinges of red still on his cheeks. The rarely used first name was all it took for Ren’s heart rate to begin racing again.

It was peculiar, seeing Nayuta-kun so flustered, not knowing what next to say or even do.

They just enjoyed each others’ company in silence for the next minute or so.

Until Nayuta-kun broke it. His voice now a bit more firm and stable, his face a bit less red.

“B-be my boyfriend?”

Still spoken in the same growl as always, Ren's heart skipped a beat. A smile spread across his face. He never knew how long he had wanted that to happen… So much, so badly…

“YES!” Ren shouted in reply.

Excited, Ren threw his arms around Nayuta-kun again, this time knocking him down to the floor.

“OI! G-GET OFF!” Nayuta-kun shouted, pushing Ren off and switching their positions, with Nayuta on top instead, hands gripping Ren’s wrists and pushing them onto the floor firmly. Nayuta smirked and pecked Ren on the cheek instead of on the lips, as Ren had originally expected. However, they were too engrossed in fooling around that they did not notice the footsteps of Reon, who had gotten up for a drink and instead saw Nayuta and Ren straddling each other on the living room floor, until he appeared right in front of them.

“EXCUSE ME WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK AM I SEEING?” Reon screamed and booked it back into his room, forgetting his original intentions. Nayuta's face immediately turned scarlet as he got off Ren hurriedly. “Damn, now I have to explain that in the morning…” Nayuta mutters while running a hand through his hair. Ren giggled.

“Nayuta-kun… Your cheeks are flushed~” Ren teased as he got up from the floor.

“...Shut up.” 

\---------- 

They ended up snuggled together on the sofa, Nayuta deciding that it was way too late for Ren to go back to the Argonavis sharehouse (well, it was also an excuse for Ren to stay, right?). Ren snuggled closer, next to Nayuta on the couch, leaning into the warmth of Nayuta-kun's chest. Nayuta responded by putting an arm around Ren’s shoulders, both as a protective and caring gesture.

"I love you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren whispered, eyes closed and slowly slipping into sleep.

Within a couple of seconds, Ren was fast asleep, the mental and physical exhaustion from all the running and kissing catching up to him, also adding with the fact that it was way past his bedtime by then. Nayuta stared down at the blue-haired boy on his chest who was snoring softly. 

“He must be really tired, huh?” 

Impulsively, Nayuta leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ren's forehead.

“I love you too, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta whispered back softly as he closed his eyes and succumbing to exhaustion as well.

It was the best sleep he had in forever, undisturbed and peaceful, with the boy he loved in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hMM I WONDER HOW GYROAXIA IS GONNA REACT SEEING THE 2 OF THEM SNUGGLING ON THE COUCH... >.<
> 
> this is my first attempt at writing fluff and nayuren is my otp so heheh
> 
> i hope u enjoy!


End file.
